


The Heart-to-Heart

by Cahaya (Tarlaith)



Series: Off-Road Conversations [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Arguments, Complete silliness, Gen, Miso the owl, tempers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlaith/pseuds/Cahaya
Summary: “We need to talk.”





	The Heart-to-Heart

“We need to talk. Please don't look at me like that, it's not that bad.”

“...”

“ Actually it is. Our relationship...”

“...”

“I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I don't know what else to call it.”

“...”

“Let's make this quick: It's not working. And I know what you're thinking. This was my idea, and I should have thought it through sooner, yeah. Yeah. But back then it wasn't like that. It just... came. Things change. It's not you. It's me.”

“...”

“Well, not entirely true. It's all you, because without you I wouldn't have this... this _situation_. You make me feel things I've never felt before. When I look at you, my heart flutters like a hummingbird. It thunders in my chest like a rock slide, an _avalanche_. Completely unstoppable. I feel helpless like a maiden falling out of her tower. Face first.”

“...”

“Too poetic, perhaps. But... it scares me. I'll never be able to forget your eyes. Or your deep, soul-searching gaze. The determination in them when you're out to kill, or that flicker of annoyance when I talk too much... again.”

“...”

“I think I should just tell you outright: My feelings have changed. _I_ have changed.”

“...”

“Don't look at me like that, you know you have too! At the beginning it was good, but now it isn't, and I just can't live like this any more! You're everywhere! There's no way I can get away from you and I CAN'T LOOK AT YOU AND I JUST WANT YOU TO –”

“...”

“Hah. No. I'm calm. Point being: I don't see this working out any longer. I think it would be better if we all went our separate ways again. Like it should have been from the start.”

“...”

“... you have nothing to say to this? After all this time?”

“...”

“I see. That's... surprising. You don't have to, of course. It's your right to remain silent... I just didn't think you'd accept this without trying to argue. Or at least say _something_. I knew you're not much of a talker, but you're usually more chatty than _this_. Anything at all?”

“...”

“Okay, do the 'silent, aloof warrior' routine. Fine with me. Glad we talked this out. Since we're in agreement, I propose we implement the new routine right away. You can leave now.”

“...”

“Go! I don't want to see you any more!”

“...”

“Ah! What are you doing?! Stop that! _Stop touching me!_ That's my cheek, you idiot! Get your face out of my face! That _hurts_!”

“...”

“Do you think one... one _kiss_ can make everything alright? Well, newsflash: it doesn't! You're leaving right now! If you're not gone within the next five minutes I'm gonna... I'm gonna throw this pot at you!”

“...”

“I mean it! The kicked-puppy look is not gonna work on me! Not from _you_. Get.”

“...”

“I'm counting to three now. If you're not gone by then, you're going to regret it. One.”

“...”

“Two.”

“...”

“Th- did you hear that? There was a noise!... It's coming closer! It's... oh, hi Billy. You're back early!”

\- “... Goody... were you threatening my owl again?”

**Author's Note:**

> These just get sillier with every shot I write. Lol.  
> Proofread by Trinculo
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
